gundamkizunafandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Suits
Mobile Suits= The corner stone of this game, of course, really is the Mobile Suits themselves. As you progress through the game you unlock additional Mobile Suits and Upgrades for your existing Mobile Suits. The Mobile Suits themselves are divided into 5 different categories. They are Melee, Short Range, Mid Range, Long Range and Sniper. Each of these is most effective at an increasingly more distant range. As the name would suggest, Melee Mobile Suits are designed for right in close melee combat. They generally have a short burst on their sprint usage and deal the majority of their damage with their melee weapon, with their ranged weapons having a slow rate of fire or low damage. Short Range Mobile Suits tend to be able to use their full boost bar in a sprint and carry similar armaments to the Melee class mobile suits. However, their primary gun and their melee weapon tend to both be able to deal significant damage. The default GM Mobile Suit that you start with is a Short Range Mobile Suit. Mid Range Mobile Suits have a cannon as their primary weapon and usually have no melee weapon, instead using rather limited punches if someone gets in close. Most of their weaponry is not very effective once an enemy is in short range so they function best if it is possible to stay back behind the other Mobile Suits and bombard the enemies or their base. Long Range Mobile Suits are your tank types. Their primary purpose is bombarding the base to gain substantial footing towards winning the match if they can destroy it. Like the Mid Range they do not have many options for short range combat however and often need to either stay back behind the other Mobile Suit or have an escort unit protecting them from attackers. They tend to have a lower mobility than the Mid Range Mobile Suits but a longer range on their cannons. Much of their weaponry is cannons or missile based with even longer ranges than the Mid Range mobile suits, despite the similar style of the weapons. The Sniper class Mobile Suit has an extremely long-range slow rate of fire rifle as their primary weapon. When you lock onto an enemy the view will change to a zoomed scope view allowing you to see and hit distant targets. They do have some short range options in their weaponry, often including a melee weapon, however you mostly have to use these without the advantage of locking on as it will switch you to the scope view. Upgrading Mobile Suits During your matches in the game you are awarded points. You'll see them in the bottom left of the screen and they are basically awarded for damaging enemy units or destroying them, either the Mobile Suits or their base. As well as a bonus 50 or 100 points depending on if you won or lost the match. These points are awarded in both Arcade and Original/PSP modes. These are what I refer to as your Battle Score or BS. At the end of each match you will see these points used to fill an experience bar. The bar is tracked individually for each Mobile Suit and each time it fills completely your Mobile Suit effectively 'levels up' and either a new armor upgrade or weapon is unlocked specific to that mobile suit allowing you to better customize and improve it. There are two things to be aware of with this however. Firstly, if you have more points than necessary to level up the additional points are lost, not carried over to the next level. I would not be too concerned with this however as the points are also a key element in your grade for that match and that, in turn, determines how quickly you unlock additional Mobile Suits and progress in Pilot Rank. The second is that you do not receive these upgrades, or even find out what they are, until you leave the game mode. At the end of each match you are presented a screen with several options, the first one allowing you continue playing with the current match settings and units, the last allowing you to exit gameplay at which time you are presented a screen that shows your pilot information and gives a summary of what you were awarded, how many wins and losses you had, how many matches you played, even how many kills you got. This is when you will gain any new pilot ranks you've earned, new Mobile Suits you unlocked and new upgrades you received, etc.. Sniper class Mobile Suit has unique Mobility/Defense upgrades which also modifies its sniper rifle primary weapon to either have higher attack power per shot at a cost of longer reload time (Mobility) or more ammo per reload and faster reload time at expense of attack power (Defense). More details are available in the [[Mobile Suit Upgrades]] page. Unlocking Mobile Suits Another method of 'advancement' within the game is the unlocking of additional Mobile Suits. Usually better than the base versions of the previous mobile suits of the same type and offering new upgrades and possibly different sets of weapons specific to it which may work better for your style of play. The trick is, the process for doing this is actually hidden in the game mechanics with no visible way of tracking it or even knowing about it. So here's a brief run down on how to unlock new Mobile Suits. Firstly, you need to be playing in Arcade Mode, not sure if Original/PSP mode counts but I don't believe so. Then, for each match you complete you gain a bit of XP based on the class of Mobile Suit you were piloting. For example, Melee XP if it was a Melee class Mobile Suit, Sniper if it was a sniper class, etc. The amount of XP gained is quite small and depends on the grade you receive on completing the match. The amounts are as follows: EFSF Mobile Suit List Melee Short Range Mid Range Long Range Sniper Zeon Mobile Suit List Melee Short Range Mid Range Long Range Sniper